


Handy Man

by Knanez



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knanez/pseuds/Knanez
Summary: Clarke has a shitty apartment with no knowledge of how to fix it, Lexa happens to be one beautiful repair man.





	1. Repair Van

Her apartment was shit.  


Everything kept breaking and she just didn't have the handiness to keep up with all the repair. I mean for Christ’s sake her tight budget could only allow so many trips to Home Depot for duct tape and glue.  


When her mother had originally suggested she move closer to the city for art school she did not envision a broken down hole in the wall as her “dream studio apartment” but until she could find a better job and until her art started selling— this was all she could afford.  


As she walked down the street to said shitty apartment she noticed a repair van outside her building. “Thank God.” she mumbled quickening her pace. She entered the dimly lit “lobby” of her building and almost dropped dead. Her landlord Bellamy, a muscular intimidating man, was talking to an ethereal goddess of a woman, dressed in a seemingly non-ironic jumper and work boots. Her brown hair looked curly and tousled in a loose pony tail, she didn’t know who this woman was but my god was she gorgeous.  


“Clarke!” Bellamy announced finally noticing her, he moved away from the goddess he was talking to and came close to her “You’ve been having a lot of apartment trouble yes?” he asked, nervously crossing his arms, Clarke was trying very hard not to push him aside so she could keep staring at the beautiful stranger.  


“Oh um yes I have problems…why?” she caught a glimpse of the woman shuffling awkwardly through papers and her heart swelled with how adorable she looked. “Well Clarke,” he made a point to emphasize her name and throw his voice so the whole lobby could hear him, “Raven recommended this excellent repair woman to help you.” wait what? Raven? Like Raven who lived next door to her? Her face must have shown her confusion because with an exasperated sigh Bellamy turned back to the other woman “Her apartment is by far the worst in this building,” he paused and turned back to Clarke “Why don't you take her up?” His demeanor seemed calm enough but his eyes kept trying to tell her something.  


“Sure..” she said moving past him to the elevator, she turned back to Bellamy one last time before turning to look at the woman next to her. Her profile was just as gorgeous as her face, she had a jawline that could cut steel and eyes that were as green as the forest, she had to summon all her willpower just to stay standing and not melt into the floor. The door closed and she hit the button for the fourth floor. The elevator started with a jolt, in a moment of panic she squeaked and reached out to grab the woman’s arm, the lights flickered but the moment was gone and the elevator was going smoothly. Sheepishly she let go of her arm “Sorry this elevator makes me nervous, I’ve gotten stuck before.”  


The woman gave her a small smile “It’s okay, I don't mind.” Clarke suddenly had a hard time breathing, was it hot in here or was it just her? The elevator came to a stop with a jerk and with a soft ding the doors opened. “Um right this way.” God she sounded like an idiot, what was this a restaurant or an apartment building? As they walked down the hallway to door number 43 suddenly a voice yelled out “Clarke you finally got yourself a fix-it-felix!” they turned and saw a petite woman with dark hair was leaning against her door frame “Ha Ha Octavia, very funny.” Clarke said blushing from embarrassment.  


Octavia walked out and closed her door “You two have fun!” she threw a wink and walked to the elevator “But not too much fun!” she said as the door closed. Clarke’s cheeks grew redder as she nervously laughed and apologized for her friends comments, they walked into her apartment and immediately Clarke regretted not cleaning up her living room from last nights painting session. There were paint covered rags all over the floor and easel, paint brushes were everywhere, and her apartment smelled like acrylic paint. “I’m so sorry for the mess I was working on a painting for class and I didn’t have time to cleanup before work…” she trailed off as she hurriedly shoved brushes in paint covered jars and threw all the rags into an empty bin.  


“You're an artist.” the woman said in a soft but stern voice, she wasn’t asking she was telling. She was looking at an unfinished sketch of two women holding hands, “Well I try to be.” Clarke laughed putting all the paint into their designated area on a bookshelf. She turned and saw the woman slowly stretch out her hand and gently brush her fingers over the sketch, careful not to smudge.The light was hitting her face just so that her hair shone like gold rather than brown, Clarke was overwhelmed with this desire to come up behind her and press kisses into the nape of her neck.  


But the moment was lost when Raven suddenly burst into her apartment. “Did you get my gift?” she called before looking up “Oh crap.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the unwanted intrusion Clarke had to admit Raven had great timing, just a few more seconds and Clarke might have done something incredibly stupid—and gay.  


After a few moments of awkward stares Clarke had to excuse herself so she could walk Raven to her apartment next door. “What the hell was that?” she asked furious, slamming the door behind her, Raven had calmly walked to couch and began to take off her leg brace, her brown hair was pulled into a high pony tail and her backpack full of wires and strange metal pieces was thrown on the couch next to her. “You need somebody,” she replied, slipping off her brace, “she is your somebody.”  


“Wait what?” Clarke said confused as hell, no one was giving her a straight answer today, “Could you please explain how you know her and what exactly is going on.” she put her hands on her hips as a way to show she meant business.  


“Seriously? Theres a hottie in your apartment with no designated job to do and you’re here nagging me about how she got there?” Raven said, rolling her eyes as she reached for the remote to turn on the TV.  


“Oh my god you’re right!” Clarke cried turning quickly to get back to her apartment “When am I not?” her friend called after her, the door slamming shut. Quickly she turned and composed herself before re-entering her apartment, she almost fainted at the sight before her; the repair woman had managed to shove herself under the kitchen sink and was inspecting god knows what, she had taken off the top half of her jumper so that the arms were tied around her waist. The tank top she was wearing had ridden up with her movement so her toned stomach tempted Clarke in ways drugs or alcohol never could, her mouth was practically watering and unknowingly she made a moaning sound.  


Then all hell broke loose— her noise had scared the woman so that she shot up and knocked her head against whatever pipe she was under, Clarke hadn’t expected a reaction so she cried out in surprise, the woman slid out from the sink and there was a small cut on her forehead that started to bleed.  


In an instant Clarke was by her side with a paint-free rag in hand “I am so sorry,” she said moving her hand up to dab at the cut on the woman's head, “I didn't mean to scare you.” She was careful not to press too hard against the cut, she was about to get up and wet the rag when she caught the gaze of the other woman. Her eyes were a dark green with flecks of gold, quickly she was getting lost in them, “You don’t scare me.” the woman said. They were inching closer at a snails pace, she couldn't decide whether to look at the woman’s lips or keep getting lost in her gorgeous eyes, she could feel the woman’s breath on her lips when there was a knock on her door.  


“Um Clarke?” Bellamy called out, “Lexa needs to head back to the shop is she done?” he kept knocking on the door “Lexa?” Clarke questioned. “My name,” the woman said, “My name is Lexa.” they were still on the floor and Clarke still had the rag to her forehead “That’s a beautiful name.” she said tucking a strand of hair behind Lexa’s ear. Clarke then got up and set the rag on the counter, she offered Lexa her hand and helped her up off the floor.  


“Are you guys still there or..?” Bellamy called out before slowly opening the door with a hand over his eyes, “Is anybody indecent?” Clarke giggled and looked back to Lexa who had already put on her jumper and had two business cards in her hand, “The preliminary inspection is done,” she said handing a card to both of them, “once I fill out the paperwork,” she paused and looked at Clarke “I can come back any time you’d like.”  


Clarke had butterflies in her stomach and her knees felt weak, Lexa gave her one last soft smile before she walked out of her apartment. She listened to her fading footsteps and smiled at the business card in her hand, momentarily forgetting Bellamy was still in her apartment. “So,” he said smirking, “did you get her number?”  


She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, we both did.” she flashed him the card in her hand and began to turn away, “Man you need to get laid.” he said also turning to leave. “I know!” came Ravens muffled voice from the other side of the wall.  
“Raven!”


	2. Repair Shop

Three days had passed and she was desperate to see Lexa again.  
Sitting on her bed fresh out of a shower she held the business card in one hand and the other held her phone. The over-sized t-shirt hat functioned as both pajama and painting attire had bunched up around her thighs and her old high school track shorts were barely visible, should I even call? she thought, twirling the card once more. For the thousandth time that day she read the card:

Trikru Repair Shop  
For all your fix it needs

Lexa Woods  
375-681-0743  
1915 TonDC Ave. 64402

She took a deep breath and looked at the clock on her nightstand, 1:45 pm, she looked back at the card and her phone—god she must look like some lovesick teenager. How ridiculous, she thought, I’m 24 years old and I can’t even call a repair shop because the repair woman is ridiculously attractive.  


In a burst of self confidence she picked up the phone and dialed the phone number, instantly she regretted it. Her heartbeat doubled and her palms were sweaty, after a few rings the receiver clicked and anti-climatically an automated message played through the phone, “Thank you for calling Trikru Repair Shop, we offer several repair services for home, office…” the message droned on and Clarke was about to hang up when it said “to talk to a repair man press one, to talk to—” she pressed one and anxiously waited. The phone rang twice before a man answered “Hello this is Lincoln of Trikru Repair Shop how can I help you?” the man sounded bored and his greeting sounded rehearsed.  


“Oh hi, um, one of you're repair women came to my apartment a few days ago..” she trailed off wondering how to phrase she wanted to see Lexa again and finish what they started, “Oh you want to schedule a follow up appointment then?” Lincoln asked, he sounded more intrigued and she could hear faint clicks in the background, “Can I have your name and address please?” she swallowed before answering, “Clarke Griffin, I live on 546 Arkadia Blvd. apartment 43.” she was so nervous it was ridiculous, had she been standing up she might have been pacing all over her room.  


“Oh yes here you are! Do you remember who—” Clarke answered before he finished the question “Lexa.” Oh god first she nearly dies of a heart attack dialing the damn number and now she's practically moaning Lexa’s name to her co-worker. Jesus she needed to get a grip.  


Lincoln must have picked up on as much because he was slow to respond, “…right okay well she is available tomorrow at two is that alright?” Clarke confirmed the time and gave her information should any change be necessary. “Alright Ms. Griffin looks like it’s a date, anything else?” her heartbeat tripled, “No that’s it thank you.” and with that she hung up and flung herself back on her bed smiling like an idiot.  


It’s a date.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Metal sparks were flying everywhere.  


Lexa was trying to reassemble the frame of a Tacoma pick-up truck and weld shut a leak in the gas tank when she saw a pair of shoes appear next to her. Sliding out from under the truck she took off her protective mask and sat up “What’s up Lincoln?” she asked, stretching out her hand and grabbing a rag from the floor, “Is something wrong?”  


Lexa wiped her face with the rag to clear off all the sweat and grime “Guess who has a date tomorrow at two?” he asked coyly. But Lexa was in no playful mood, she had to finish this truck by two thirty and then start on a busted air conditioner, “I don’t know Lincoln who?” she slid back under the truck ready to start up again when he said “You do. With Clarke Griffin.” her eyes widened and she slid out so quick she nearly ran over Lincolns feet, “No fucking way.” she said, beside herself with excitement.  


“Yes fucking way,” Lincoln said smiling, “I just got off the phone with her.” he offered Lexa a hand as she tried to get off the floor, walking together to a nearby workbench he continued to tell her of the phone conversation he had “She seemed really into you.” he finished watching Lexa organize her tools in a methodical manner “She better be I nearly killed myself under her sink.” she mumbled, smiling as she inspected some solder.  


This afternoon had just gotten ten times better, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Clarke since she left her apartment three days ago. “Yeah well I came to deliver the good news personally,” Lincoln said walking back to his office upstairs and off the workshop floor, Lexa had begun poking around the Tacoma’s engine to see if there was any other erosion she needed to fix when Lincoln called her name.  


She turned and saw him leaning over the railing “Don’t forget the dental dam’s!” he yelled before launching a package of plastic wrap at her.


	3. Introduction

Three weeks earlier  


“Jesus fucking christ it’s hard being a mechanic in this city.” Raven mumbled, she had just left her second craigslist meeting that day and she was not happy. All she was looking for was spare parts, that was it, nothing too crazy or too hard to get, just cheap spare parts. But oh boy did she get more than she asked for with that last one, he must’ve looked her over six times just as she was saying “Hello.”  


All she needed was a small compressor for this modified engine she had made, retail was too expensive so used it was. But damn are people creepy, that was the last time she’d look to craigslist for any sellers.  


“Okay lets check out this last shop before I just scrap the fucker.”she said standing in front of a repair shop just a few blocks from her apartment: Trikru Repair Shop it said in big red letters. Raven walked in to the waiting area and up to the front desk, “Hi my name is Raven Reyes I’m here to talk to Mrs.Trikru?” she said in her sweetest voice, the man at the desk was large, probably six four with biceps the size of her head; he looked very uncomfortable in his office clothing.  


“Sure thing, let me take you to her office.” he looked relived to be getting up and out of the sterile waiting room, “Thank you so much…” she trailed off, adjusting her backpack. “Lincoln.” he said “The name is Lincoln.” he threw her a smile and nearly blinded her with his teeth, man this guy would be perfect for Octavia she thought. As they walked through a door into the workspace she saw just how big the shop was, they were currently on a giant catwalk that went over the garage and she could see all different sections of workers.  


One area was designated for cars, another for what looked like office supplies (printers, fax machines, scanners, projectors etc.) there was also a section for AC units and motorized toys, there were people working on all sorts of cooking appliances. “Holy mother of mechanics…” Raven said in awe, she had stopped walking and was full on staring and the gorgeous work space.  


“It’s cool huh?” Lincoln asked over the noise, “Can you believe that it all started in my grandfathers garage?” he said this more to himself but Raven still looked on in complete shock, he pulled back from the railing and said “C’mon, mom doesn't like to be kept waiting.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As they walked into an office at the very back of the workshop Raven suddenly felt very nervous, the woman she was going to talk to was very stern and simply put—scary. She had a scar going down the front of her face and a militant sort of air about her, the office she had was a metaphysical representation of her. Everything had it’s place and everything was in it’s place, there wasn’t a spec of dust or grime past the threshold.  


“Mom, Raven is here to see you.” Lincoln said, pecking her cheek the way any loving son would, “Thank you Lincoln.” she said shortly, barely looking up from the papers on her desk. As Lincoln walked out Raven continued to stand by the door, unsure of how this little inquiry would play out. “Um, Mrs. Trikru,” she started slowly, taking equally slow steps to her desk, “I was wondering—” she was cut off by a raised hand, quickly she stopped talking and moving, practically holding her breath.  


She continued writing and when she finished she set her pen down beside her and looked up, taking off her reading glasses and setting them down in a precise and intimidating manner “People do not wonder, they want and need, the only difference is how you ask the question.” she said, “Now please, have a seat and stop calling me Mrs. that was my mother, you may call me Indra.” Her hands were folded atop each other and she was looking expectantly at Raven.  


Quickly she took her seat and took a steadying breath, “In all honesty I’m a struggling mechanic in trade school and I’m working on a modified engine, I need an air compressor at an affordable price if I’m ever going to get it to turn on.” she paused and looked at Indra, her face was stoic and she was still looking at her, “I heard about your repair shop and how you sometimes sell old parts to people, I was hoping you would do the same for me.” she finished. Her leg was staring to hurt from standing too long but she couldn’t show it, any sign of weakness might change how Indra sees her and she needs this compressor.  


Steadily Indra rose from her seat and motioned for Raven to follow her, they walked out of her office straight into the workshop. Weaving between benches and workers with no clear path or direction, Raven had to trust Indra was taking her to the spare parts and not the parking lot to kill her.  


They took another turn and came upon a young woman working on what looked like an electrical switch board, “Lexa!” Indra yelled, scaring the bejesus out of her, the woman at the bench looked up and took off her protective glasses, “Yes Indra?” she said getting up and wiping her hands. “This is Raven,” she introduced, “take her to where we keep all our spare and junk parts,” Indra paused and looked back Raven, then turning back to Lexa she added, “Raven does not need to pay for whatever she needs and she can come as many times and she likes—”  


Raven nearly fainted, her eyes grew wide and a smile spread across her face faster than she could stop it. “as long as she helps out with whatever repairs are on the back burner.” Indra finished smiling at the both of them, while Lexa looked unaffected and began putting her tools away Raven was on the verge of tears. “I know how hard it is to follow your passions in a city where no one cares.” Indra told her, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze, “Consider this your training to be whatever kind of mechanic you want to be, of course you’ll be paid for whatever you help with in the form of spare parts until I can sort out the paper work to get you on the payroll.”  


Raven couldn't contain her happiness, she was smiling like an idiot and tears were welling in her eyes, “Thank you so much,” she said, “this is the nicest—” but Indra cut her off with her hand “Don’t thank me,” she smiled, “just find your compressor.”


	4. Getting Ready

What in the hell had Clarke done? I mean sure Lexa was incredibly attractive and the sight of her in her uniform made her want to get so dirty not even holy water could clean her, but Jesus this was a new low for her.  
Currently she had Raven sitting on her bed as she picked out a casual enough outfit that said “Oh right you’re coming over today” rather than “Oh my god I have been dreaming of this moment since I saw you and it is super obvious that I got ready for this”. Basically she was praying she wouldn’t look desperate to impress Lexa.  


“Raven how does this look?” Clarke held up a t-shirt and some sneakers with some black leggings, “Mmm…” her friend trailed off and looked her up and down, “you could wear it if you want to give off that ‘Oh I'm getting ready for a run’ sort of vibe.” she concluded, flopping back on the bed and looking at her phone. “Okay I get it, I’m taking forever, but you don’t have to keep staring at your phone Raven.” Clarke said mildly annoyed, “This means a lot to me and I would really appreciate it if you paid attention.” she threw the clothes aside and fell next to Raven on the bed. “Hey I know that,” her friend said turning to her, “but I know at this moment you need honest unfiltered opinion so that’s what I’m trying to give.” they smiled at each other before sitting up and leaning against the headboard.  


“Tell me how you know her again? Lexa I mean.” Clarke asked looking at Raven and fiddling with her t-shirt, she was nervous sure but talking about Lexa both calmed her down and riled her up.  


“Well a few weeks ago, when I was looking for a spare part for that engine I built,” she began telling the story of how she was first introduced to Lexa “…and ever since then we kinda just work together. She’s really nice and quite, keeps to herself but there are times we’re working on something where she just becomes a kid again.” Raven paused and looked at Clarke again, she was staring at her smiling—wanting more she nodded for her friend to keep going.  


“Anyway,” Raven continued laughing, “Sometimes I see her and her cousin Lincoln goofing off like brother and sister, you know? Like they’ll toss rags at each other and play pranks.” both of them were smiling and Clarke had an easy calm look about her.  


As they talked about Lexa and Ravens’ workplace neither of them noticed the clock ticking.  


“Hey what time is she coming over today?” Raven asked after another goofy Lexa story had been told, “She’s coming over at two, why?” Clarke asked, she had gotten up and was picking up and putting away random bits of clothing that had been thrown all over the place during the morning fashion show.  


“Well it’s 1:35 so—”  


“SHIT!” Clarke exclaimed running to the bathroom, “Raven can you throw me my—” she hadn’t even finished her question before the clothes she displayed earlier, shoes and all, were launched at her head. Shouting her thanks and showering more quickly than she ever had in her life—she even made time to shave (hey you never know what could happen.)  


Quickly she ran around picking up her room and living room, making sure to put everything away and make it seem like she lived a peaceful orderly life. She was so caught up in what she was doing she barely noticed Raven along her side, “Hey kiddo are you gonna fix your hair?” she asked, motioning to the towel turban on her head. With a sailors worth of expletives she ran back to the bathroom and fiddled with her hair helplessly, to her it looked like a tangled blonde rats nest—that was wet.  


“For the love of Christ why can’t I ever get my shit together.” Quickly she pulled and yanked at her hair with a brush praying that she wouldn’t look ridiculous. “Hey Clarke? Can you come out for a sec?” Raven called. Well this is as good as I’ll ever look Clarke thought, walking out of the restroom while attempting to towel dry her hair.  


“What is it Raven? I still need to—” she stopped mid sentence and stood with her mouth open. Lexa in all her gorgeous glory was standing in her kitchen toolbox and clipboard in hand.  


“H-Hi.” Clarke stuttered, moving towards her at a slow yet steady pace. 

“Hi.”


	5. Alone

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Raven had left as soon as Clarke had stuttered her greeting, shouting about being down at the workshop should she need any dental dams or lube.  


And after Clarke laughed awkwardly, apologizing for her friend and setting the towel down on a chair, she was silent again. She didn’t know how it was possible but Lexa only grew in attractiveness since the last time she saw her; she had on another jumpsuit but this one was short sleeved (this time she noticed the stitched name tag on her chest) but today she wore a cap with Trikru Repair written on the front and her hair strung through the back in a pony tail.  


She also took notice of how Lexa’s arm flexed adjusting the weight of the toolbox, her arms were so deliciously toned and—  


“Um Ms. Griffin?” Lexa questioned, she set down the clipboard on the table and her toolbox by her feet, “Is everything okay?” she moved closer and gently touched her arm. “Oh um,” she fumbled with her words, trying desperately to gather her thoughts and not seem like a total loon.  


“Y-yes, yes,” she finally stuttered pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, “so um my sink…?” she meant to explain what was wrong with it but her mouth was very dry and the statement came out more like a question.  


“Oh right, I remember looking at it last time I was here.” without thinking Lexa brought her hand up and touched her forehead where she hit it. “How’s your head?” Clarke asked moving closer and grabbing her hand gently to see the cut. It had healed nicely, just a little red around the edges but it had scabbed over.  


She was staring intently and had not noticed Lexa looking back just as attentively, “Will I live?” she asked playfully, a small teasing smile on her lips. “Hey you laugh now but my mom’s a doctor and I am trained and highly qualified to treat any injury.” Clarke said this with a little flourish before putting her hands on her hips, “Oh and you don't need to call me ‘Ms.’ you can just call me by my name.” she added turning away to put the towel back in the bathroom.  


Thank god her back was to Lexa because the shade of red on her cheeks was ridiculous, Clarke had stunned herself with the level of confidence she had saying all of that, the last thing she heard before going into the restroom was Lexa say “Yes ma’am.”  


And even though Clarke couldn’t see her, Lexa was smiling.  
———————————————————————————————————————  


While it only took a few moments for her to put away the towel and look herself over once more in the mirror making minor adjustments Clarke had a nearly dizzying sense of deja vu when she emerged and walked back to the kitchen.  


Lexa was once again on the floor, head buried deep within the recesses of the cabinet, while she didn’t have her jumpsuit off and exposing her stomach Clarke’s memory proved perfect in recalling those taut delicious muscles. But Clarke had learned her lesson and remained as quiet as possible, restricting all moan-like sounds to remain in the back of her throat. And it seemed Lexa had also learned to listen for Clarke because when she walked up beside her the repair woman showed no hints of surprise.  


“…clogged.” Lexa said after a few seconds, muffled from her position under the sink, “I’m sorry what?” Clarke asked kneeling by the cabinet door, “Your sink, it’s clogged.” Lexa reiterated pushing herself out from under the pipes, “Have you experienced slow drainage, dirty water or unusual gurgling sounds when the water is running?” she asked while looking up at Clarke from the floor. Her arms were still in the cabinet but the definition in her biceps was clear as day.  


“Y-yes.” she stuttered again, my god it must seem like she can’t speak English “Well all these signs are indicative of a clog in the water pipe,” Lexa answered getting out completely and moving to her toolbox. “How do you know all of that?” Clarke asked rooted in her position by the sink, though now she was standing rather than crouching.  


“Well when I first looked at your pipes I noticed some discoloration,” she threw her a small smile before returning with a wrench and snake, “and right now I saw some rusting where the pipes have been leaking, there was also dampness and warping to the wood which tells me that this is new not old.” Lexa had walked back to the sink and with the wrench and bucket already down there she loosened some bolts and a steady drip of water flowed into the pail.  


“There,” she said wiping her hands on her jumpsuit, “that should finish draining by the time I get back.” walking back to her toolbox she grabbed it and turned back to Clarke. “Do you know by any chance where I can shut off the water to your apartment?” she asked walking back to her.  
“Shut off my water? Why?” she asked crossing her arms, she had a vague idea of where she needed to go but in all honesty she didn’t want Lexa leaving her.  


The repair woman smiled again and set down her toolbox, she leaned close to Clarke and not for the first time did she notice that Lexa was a just a fraction of an inch taller than her. And while the height difference was not large it was noticeable enough that Clarke had to look up to meet her eyes.  


“Well…” Lexa started, moving closer and stretching out her arm past Clarke, “I need to shut off the water because when I take off the faucet to remove the clog,” she paused and moved her mouth against her ear, “I wouldn’t want you to get all wet.”  


Clarke had her hands braced against the counter, she did this in hopes of controlling herself and not grabbing at her in a desperate attempt to see if her lips tasted just as minty as her breath. But Lexa’s comment had gotten to her and her breathing was shallow and slightly erratic, “Basement.” she whispered moving a hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, “The water pipes are in the basement”. Her chest was heaving and if she breathed deep enough their chests would have touched that’s how close they were.  


“Lead the way.”


End file.
